


Knows All

by scriber008



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriber008/pseuds/scriber008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Joe knows all...  [McKono leaning! Be warned!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knows All

**A/N: This has been sitting on my computer for some time now as I was uncertain about it.  But, it has helped to pick away at it in order to get my H50 juices going again so I’m honoring it with a place on my fic list.  So… Spoilers for 5.18 Pono Kaulike.  You’ve been warned if you haven’t seen it yet.  I do love me some awesome Joe White… along with my McKono.  I noticed a few things in the episode that I wanted to put a bit of a spin on with my wishful thinking.  Also, I am working on the next installment of my multi-chapter, I promise.  Hopefully this can kick start a nice H50 run. *wink*  I’ve also been lucky enough to see some great McKono scenes lately in season 6 that I will have to come back to at some point and elaborate for those poor, poor writers who just can’t quite get it exactly right.  LOL!**

**Summary:  Uncle Joe knows all…**

**Disclaimer: The Standard. I own nothing, I know nothing… even though I’d like to borrow H50 for a few moments so I could set a few paths straight.  :D**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knows All

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joe White had known Steve McGarrett since he was a wet-behind-the-ears Navy recruit.  So, it was safe to say that Joe had seen his protégé in some pretty stressful situations.  Situations that called for poise, control, and logical thinking.  Over the years, and the course of SEAL training and numerous emotional personal blows, Steve McGarrett had pretty much become a master at compartmentalization.  Granted, the younger man had _nothing_ on the stoic-ness that was Chin Ho Kelly, but Steve could put up with a great deal of stress and still operate with a control that a lot of people would give their right arm for.

But watching the man over the past few days, Joe knew that particular skill was being tested.  To his trained eye, the breaking point was beginning to show.  And it was for a reason that Joe had had his suspicions of for a good, long while.

Now, Kono Kalakaua was one of those women that had many a man scratching their head at the conflicting senses of fear and desire she could inspire in them due to danger she exuded in what happened to be a very gorgeous, intelligent and likeable package.  Hell, even Joe had to admit he had been subject to that head scratching when he’d first met her and her no-fear, a-Navy-SEAL-should-be-proud ways fresh from a kidnapping and chasing after an arms dealer.  Then… he’d caught the true lay of the land.

Watching his prize pupil rebuild what had been previously dismantled by things that would cripple a lesser team had been an interesting experience.  Not an observation he had been able to be a party to while taking those Navy grunts through all the training hoops, but he was certainly glad to see the end result.  It was never easy to bounce back from what Five-0 had been through all those years ago.  But the team was a well-oiled, talented group.  And from Steve’s recollections over their infrequent beers, it had been from the very first day.  The chemistry that existed between the core four (as Joe liked to refer to them on occasion) was palpable, and was the main reason for their success.  It was so palpable that it even tended to spill over onto those lucky enough to orbit in their sphere for a while.

But… as Joe had picked up on very early, there was a particularly special hum in the air whenever Steve and Kono interacted.  Nothing overt.  Nothing bespeaking of anything other than a singular, hesitant awareness.  But it was there amid the chaos that was their lives.

With the situation that had just unfolded here and now – both Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly being in very real, very substantial danger – Joe had a very up close and personal view of Steve and Kono.  Separately and together.  That same hum was still there, if not at a bit more complicated, deeper frequency… but he could tell from Captain Grover’s watchful eye that he, too, could sense the hum as well.  Joe would have to buy that man a beer later for all the scuttlebutt he’d missed.

He’d seen that very personal hug the two had tried hard to keep out of the Five-0 office for reasons he was sure they weren’t even fully aware of.  And he’d certainly seen the look of concern that etched itself onto Steve’s face whenever his eyes tracked on Kono… which was often.  Chin Ho was important to her, therefore, Chin Ho became even _more_ important to Steve than the man already was.  It was obvious to anyone with eyes.  And she stood by him when he needed her.  Danny was even _more_ important to her because he was important to Steve.  She had every right to stay behind, to opt out of the Columbia mission and watch out for her cousin.  But she didn’t.  She suited up without hesitation, grabbed a gun, and ran headlong into the fire right next to Steve.  And if there hadn’t been an anxious little girl waiting for her bruised and battered Danno, Steve would have been right next to her waiting for Chin to be released from lockup.

Now, well into the evening and after Chin and Danny had been deposited safely to their homes, the two were ensconced behind Kono’s closed office door.  Kono was leaning back against her desk, arms crossed.  Steve was with her, mirroring her position exactly.  Joe watched and waited patiently as they talked quietly, the drama over for the time being.  The two would toss looks over at the other in fleeting moments of their discussion.

Joe wasn’t sure – he hadn’t been around frequently enough – if these little debrief sessions between the two were normal after a grueling case, but Steve had made it priority.  Which was more than a little bit telling after Joe had pretty much spun him for a loop with intel on his mother.  They’d be getting to that soon enough, but for now, Steve McGarrett’s attention was 100 percent on Kono Kalakaua and what she was telling him. 

It took a few more minutes before Kono’s eyes met Joe’s through the window.  She sent him a quick smile before letting a hand rest on Steve’s forearm and pointing to Joe just beyond their space.  Joe watched, amused as Steve said something to her before she rolled her eyes and shoved him gently towards the door.  Joe could read the words “I’m fine” clearly from her lips as they started walking to the door.  Steve reached out to grab the handle, but stopped, saying something back to her again.  This time, the shove must not have been as gentle as it prompted a grin from the Navy SEAL before he opened the door and walked through it.

“Hey Joe,” he greeted before looking back at Kono quickly to assure himself she was following.

“Hey…  I’m glad your cousin is okay,” Joe told her as she exited her office behind Steve.  She gave him the soft, half-smirk that he always attributed to her.

“Me too.”

“Too bad about Wainright,” he added.  A hard look came over her face, the soft smile melting into tightly reined anger.

“Believe me, if Gabriel wants to go a few rounds, I’d be more than happy to indulge him,” Kono told him.  Joe chuckled.

“You’d have sufficient backup, believe me,” he said.  He watched as her eyes darted to Steve as stepped next to her in support.

“Oh, I know.”  The smile she sent Joe was grateful and soft again.  Then, tellingly, her eyes flicked again to Steve for a brief second before shifting to the clock on the wall.  “I’ve gotta get going.  I want to call and harass Chin one more time on my way home…”

“You’re a good cousin to annoy him like that,” Steve teased.  Kono chuckled as she started towards the door.

“He’d do the same damn thing to me, and you know it,” she told him, throwing him a look as if daring him to tell her otherwise.  Steve grinned in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, well, tell him that he’s still expected at work tomorrow, bright and early.  No excuses will be accepted,” he said.  Kono paused, her hand on the door.

“It really is a dictatorship, isn’t it?” she shot back.  When Steve chuckled, she stuck her tongue out at him and pushed out the door before he could respond.  There was a brief moment of silence left in her wake before Joe stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“That is one hell of a woman, Steve,” Joe said, watching Kono for a brief moment as the glass door closed behind her.  When he looked over to the younger man, he could see the wary, slightly perturbed look on Steve’s face as he turned to look at Joe.  It was out of place and not one that Joe was used to seeing directed at him.  It only confirmed his biggest suspicion.  Steve McGarrett was 100% in love with Kono Kalakaua, and had been for a long time.

“Joe…”

_Ah, so the man_ was _aware…_   Joe studied Steve’s face again in the brief milliseconds of quiet.  _He just seemed content enough for now to let the hum continue as it was.  But not without a little bit of frustration that peeked through now and again._

“C’mon, Steve.  You should already know that Uncle Joe knows all,” the man assured with a wink.  Then he clapped a hand over the younger man’s shoulder.  “You should also know, though, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked, confused at the directions that particular statement took him.  Joe and his cloak and dagger routine could drive him just as batty as Danny’s constant complaining.

Joe just smiled.  He knew there were… _complications_ … that came along with both Steve and Kono.  And some mighty heavy resolutions to those were going to be needed for smooth sailing.  But Joe could see those on the horizon.  And he could see that these particular ships weren’t going to just simply pass in the night or be tossed around by rough waters only to lose each other.  They were sailing right next to each other, on the same charted path, steady and sure and always on the lookout for the other.  Joe couldn’t wait to see the day they both realized it.  It’ll be a hell of a show.  After all, the best shows are always the later ones anyway – _red sky at night_ and all that.

“Just what I said, son.  You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The end?_

**AN: Just a quick one, and from an outside observer’s point of view.  I feel like I’ve been in Joe’s shoes, watching something unfold that has yet to come to fruition.  I wanted to create something that encapsulates that sense.  Hope this accomplished that and that you all liked it.  Cheers!**

 


End file.
